


Next Right Thing

by NaptimeNyx



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Different Version of Four's origin, Elements are friends, Fire is a sweetheart in helping me edit this, Four Sword usage, Four is... different?, Gen, IDontKnowWhatElseToTag, Inspired by Next Right Thing from Frozen 2 but not a complete play by play of the song, Light Angst, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Memories of the Past, Not exactly happy but mainly a concept that I decided to do up, Nothing Graphic only mentions, Or an AU on the concept of Four, Sadness, Shadow needs a hug, Sorta an AU for Four, Vague hints of character death, shadow is babey, shadow link centric, someone please give him a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaptimeNyx/pseuds/NaptimeNyx
Summary: When all is nearly lost, one boy chooses to stand up and fight for the kingdom he's claimed as his home.  He knows he doesn't have to, he's no hero after all.  Although, if no one else will, then he will rise up and do the next right thing.  It's what his friends would have wanted after all.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	Next Right Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a concept I had when listening to Next Right Thing from Frozen 2. I tend to have a play by play of a scene or story in my head involving characters at times. Since I can't really do an animatic, not that great at art in that way, I chose to hone in on my craft of writing. I'm not sure how well the idea and details come across, but I do hope that it is enjoyable to some degree. I'm not quite sure on if I will do anything else with this idea, but thank you so much if you read through this.

The hero was gone, there wasn't anyone else there to defend the kingdom as darkness slowly took over.

The only one to stay was a lone being who usually had a home within the shade overcasting the land, but this darkness wasn't the calm home they’d grown to enjoy. It was stifling and cruel, much like the one behind its creation.

The lone figure stood among a tree line with their hand resting against the bark. Their icy blue eyes were watching what they had considered home for the past few years be covered in flames and carnage.

**This was wrong.**

He had fixed this, or so he thought.

The screams of terror from villagers fleeing their very livelihoods still echoed in his ears, striking a cord deep within him.

Tears built up in his eyes as he recalled countless times of following the hero around, popping in and out of the dark in the castle halls to give him a scare, only to have his nose poked in retaliation with the soft sound of "boop" following the welcomed motion. It made both of them laugh at each other's antics.

The attempts to teach him to blacksmith were memories he would always hold dear. Or how he’d be asked to tag along on missions, even simple trips to the bakery or figurine shop arm in arm with Link.

Guilt slowly weighed down on him that those memories were all he had left now.

_‘If only I was there for the recent one.’_ He thought to himself with a sneer at the hands of fate, nails digging deeper into the bark of the tree.

With one final grip to the tree, all but tearing the bark away with his claws, he took a step, then a step again before turning it into a run.

* * *

The wind whipped around him in a protective gale while he rushed past the trees. The breeze ruffled through his hair causing a pained smile on his face. He could have sworn he vaguely heard soft echoes of _"You're a hero too"_ fluttering around on the breeze.

As he dashed through a creek, water splashed up and soaked his boots, sticking to the material but offering a boost of speed moments later. It had a rough yet encouraging aura, one that he felt a familiarity to.

Flames from enemy fire felt more like an old friend offering a warm hug than impending doom. The blaze ignited across the field like a wildfire, yet seemed to move out of his path. It did not burn him when he jumped over a flaming fence post. Save for a few flames licking at the heels of his boots.

He landed securely on the earth below. The soil crunched beneath his boots. It was grounding him and keeping the young boy from falling victim to an enemy's blade. As if the earth was molding around his feet not allowing itself to let him down.

It was a sentiment that made his heart sore and sparked more of his desire to get to the destination he had in mind.

He was making his way through the flaming fields and past hordes of enemies. Barely seen thanks to the old aura of darkness. An aura that once told of his allegiance to the Crown Prince of Darkness, Ganon. It fell over him like a veil, not consuming his being but masking his true alliance and intent. The perfect secret weapon to utilize.

He was shifting in and out of the shadows, not staying visible for long. Purple locks tended to stand out on a battlefield after all. Even if he did love his dramatics, he doubted it would bring any good omens in that moment.

The only downside to his path was that he was practically stumbling blindly due to the light of flame arrows and lightning magic flashing within his eyes several times.

* * *

By the time he reached the castle, there were several scorch marks and scratches along his exposed skin. He had avoided worse marks but a part of him wished he had gained them, solely to mark this day further in his mind.

The sleeves of his dark tunic were torn away in several places, his tights had many holes in them as well. His overall appearance was giving the illusion that he fell through a bramble bush rather than dashed across a battlefield avoiding being a target from both sides.

However, there was no time to look over the wounds, he had to get to the Sanctuary. After all if no one else would, then he would take on the task of doing the next right thing for the kingdom.

The shadow being panted heavily from overusing his magic as he stumbled through the crumbling wall that led to the secret passage.

His resolve was fading fast, but he pushed through it all like he knew the hero and princess would in his place, if they could. Loose rubble tripped him up several times as he stumbled blindly through the secret tunnel, nearly crashing to the ground several times if not for his hand outstretched for the light.

A dark chuckle left him at how he used to be so terrified of it, yet now he was willingly going to it.

The building suddenly shook. A bomb was being set off on a nearby floor, causing him to be jostled around. He crashed against a wall with a cry of pain as his elbow and shoulder collided with cobblestone, but he continued walking through the pain with shaking legs. Soon he found his way to the worn down exit of the tunnel and entrance to the sanctuary. He had to all but will himself to crawl over the wall of rocks that were used to seal off the entrance years ago.

With a final push, he fell over, tumbling and rolling into the rocks and through the overgrown foliage. A hiss of pain left his chapped and split lips. He raised himself up to his hands and knees, nearly falling back down from exhaustion when suddenly a shimmer caught his eye.

A wave of relief washed over him when he looked up. He did it. He was in the Four Sword Sanctuary. He could have sobbed then and there.

He choked back a mild breakdown, all the emotions of his earlier discoveries crashing into him like a brick wall. Sniffling, he used his fist to push tears out of his blurry vision. He could grieve later after all, hopefully.

"Hey guys.” He whispered with a crack in his voice, smiling sadly at the blade still resting within the pedestal. The blade was pulsing with waves of familiarity, one he used to fear but now adored.

A new spark of determination shone within him as his task at hand stood before him. He slowly made his way back up on shaking legs, bracing himself against a nearby stone monument. Upon further inspection before he moved on, it had an elemental symbol engraved on the top, one that made him feel bittersweet. Memories of past dragon flights, shared dramatics, and boisterous laughter flooded his mind with sorrow in that moment. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, forcing back those feelings for now. He had to continue on.

His steps grew steadier the closer he came to the blade. It was drawing him in while he was changing himself. This wasn't for him. It never was. It was for the kingdom. To continue his friends' dreams of bringing peace to the land.

Raising a shaking hand that was once pale revealed that it now had a sun kissed tan marred with nicks in the skin found from working in a forge since youth. He ran it through violet locks, a light glow taking place at the roots while the strands began to change not only in color but style as well. Purple to a lovely blonde. Wild poofs and spikes to a curvy bob.

A few more steps were left to take.

The black on his tunic morphed into patches of colors, taking golden inspiration from the elements around. His swirling cap of emotions slowly changed and split into two. It snaked its way up and over his forehead while the other went around his neck and shoulder. From black to green, with an intricate design of a bird’s beak, similar to the drawings he’d seen within his friend’s study. All the planned projects left to be forgotten by all but the one who now had the sentimental ornament hanging down at the end of his hood.

Only one step left now.

He gulped, hesitating a moment before reaching his hand out, bracing for pain, yet it never came. Breathing in a few breaths of air, his grip on the cold hilt of the sword tightened. His stance became tense the longer he stood there. With one powerful tug, he lifted the blade high into the air, shutting his shifting eyes in worry over being blinded.

Hesitantly, he opened them. Cracking open one and then the other.

There was no blinding light.

Upon looking around however, a wave of sadness hit him.

There was no double or even triple set in front or beside him either. No wind picked up to say the seal on the mage was broken.

There was only a disturbing quiet, despite the war raging outside the Sanctuary walls.

The universe knew what he did was wrong. He wasn’t the chosen one, only their **_Shadow_ **. However, as he glanced down at the blade resting within his hands, its iridescent rainbow sheen showing in the gentle light around, he noticed the green adorning his body, coming to a realization soon after.

He wasn’t Shadow anymore. He’s the hero, he’s _Link_.

No, that’s not right either.

As he stood before heroes brought together throughout the ages, his eyes opened to reveal a kaleidoscope mix of colored hues.

.

.

.

.

**_He’s Four._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for reading through the story. Feel free to comment on things you may have liked or even disliked. I'm still learning just as we all are, so please do tell me if there's anything I should try to improve on. Once again, thank you for the read and possibly kudos. I hope you all have a wonderful day or night, depending on whenever you read this! <3


End file.
